This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To identify peptides that modulate ingestive behavior in primates.[unreadable] [unreadable] Obesity has reached epidemic proportions in developed countries and this is having a profoundly negative impact [unreadable] on health and health care systems. Several peptides have recently been identified that may regulate appetite and [unreadable] feeding behaviors. We are evaluating the effects of central and peripheral administration of these substances and [unreadable] their antagonists in rhesus monkeys, with the long-term aim of reducing obesity and ameliorating its [unreadable] consequences. This research used WNPRC Animal Services and Aging Resources.